


Stuck in a Spider's Web

by Anonymous



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spider-Man Fusion, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, First Kiss, Idiots in Love, Internalized Homophobia, Love Confessions, M/M, Oblivious Eddie Kaspbrak, Rated For Violence, Rated T for Trashmouth, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:47:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21928453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: After getting bitten by a radioactive spider and moving out of Derry, Eddie Kaspbrak becomes Spider-Man, New York's very own superhero. However, his life is all sunshine and rainbows until the fears of his past come back to haunt him, along with someone else.Basically a Reddie fic where Eddie is Spider-Man and Richie is Deadpool. (They have the same powers except Eddie can Spit venom and is immune to any toxin)
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23
Collections: Anonymous





	Stuck in a Spider's Web

"Mr. Kaspbrak, please, pay attention!" Eddie's professor interrupted his thoughts, slamming her hand on his desk. He was too invested in drawing in his notebook to notice he had been called on and answer some question about whatever the hell it was they were learning about. 

"Uh, sorry, yes, Ma'am," Eddie was quick to cover up his sketches. The professor didn't seem to think much of it as she walked back to the front of the class and continued talking. 

Sighing, Eddie uncovered his notebook to show he was sketching the infamous Supervillain, The Vulture. The guy was giving Spider-Man a headache with his constant poor timing. The Vulture always ended up doing some shit at the most inconvenient times for him. Spider-Man could be taking a piss when the alarm would go off. 

Still, he chose to be a superhero, so he has to deal with the consequences. Speaking of consequences, Eddie couldn't leave his house after class because his mom nearly had a heart attack when she found out he was at the mall when The Vulture attacked. She said he wouldn't be allowed out until The Vulture was caught. 

That also made getting to work difficult, considering the fact that he was Spider-Man. 

  
  
  


The best thing about being Spider-Man was the whole, swinging around the city, thing. He managed to convince his mom to move to New York because he said he wanted to go to college. Truth was, he wanted to move out of Derry. As much as he loved his friends, it was practically suffocating to live in. Plus, it was hard to swing around since he had started developing his powers when he was about fifteen years old.

The Losers were moving out one by one and he really didn’t want to be left behind. They kept in contact but it hurt when he noticed how much they were all drifting away. Bill had moved near Hollywood, Bev moved to Chicago, Stan was in Florida, Ben went somewhere in Oregon, Mike still hadn’t moved out of Derry, and Richie was close to Las Vegas. 

They hadn’t seen each other in years and Richie had mentioned visiting New York but never gave any specifics other than, “Soon, Eddie Spaghetti.”

"Heya, Spidey!" A voice behind him made him stop on the rooftop he was on top of.

"Who are you?" Eddie crossed his arms, trying to intimidate the other until he realized how much taller the other guy was. He easily had around five inches on him. The man was also wearing a weird leather suit that completely hid his identity.

"Well, I'm your biggest fan!" The stranger held out his gloved hand, “Name’s Pool, Deadpool. Though, some people call me ‘Jackass’, ‘Motherfucker’, ‘Smartass’, ‘Loudmouth’, and ‘Trashmouth’.”

“Cool, don’t really care. What do you want?” Eddie huffed, smacking the stranger’s hand away. He really didn’t like the way he referred to himself as Trashmouth.

“I just wanted to say hi! Is that so bad?” Deadpool pouted.

“It is when I’m on patrol.”

“Oh? You’re on patrol? I can help! I’ve got superpowers!” 

“No offence but I kinda literally don’t know you. For all I know, you could be a villain trying to get close to me and kill me.” Eddie took two steps back from the masked man, not really trusting him but trusting his Spidey Senses when they didn’t warn him of any danger.

“I can stay back if you want! A minimum of ten feet from you if it makes you feel better,” As he spoke, he leapt backwards a couple of feet.

Eddie couldn’t help but admire how Deadpool chose to completely respect his boundaries.

“Hmm… fine, but I’ve got rules,” Eddie crossed his arms, “First, no killing, Second, the safety of civilians is priority, if a person’s life is in immediate danger, you save them first before going after the criminal.”

“Fair enough, should’ve known you’d be a goody two shoes.”

Eddie glared at him before continuing, “Third, no removing my mask or asking for anything that can reveal my identity. That’s a big no-no. Finally, if I find out you’ve got a criminal record, I’ll web you up and take you to the police. We got an agreement?” The hero held out his hand for Deadpool to shake.

“Deal, amigo!” Deadpool enthusiastically shook his hand. Almost as though it were on cue, an explosion sounded from a few blocks away. Instead of the usual fiery orange and yellow, the explosion and flames were a pure blood red. 

“Uh oh,” Eddie shivered when he felt his Spidey Senses kick in, “something is very much not okay over there.”

“No shit, Sherlock. I’m pretty sure that was big enough to blow up half of Manhattan.”

“Yeah, I know that, but there’s something else. I think whoever caused it is using it as a distraction.” Eddie swung towards it anyway. He paused to think about how Deadpool would catch up to him but when he turned to look behind him, the masked man was gone.

“Maybe, but it’s the only lead we’ve got. Plus, people might be hurt or in trouble,” Deadpool appeared on the side of the building Eddie was hanging from, holding onto the ledge of a windowsill to keep himself from falling off.

“What- How’d you-” 

“We can talk about this later. Let’s go."

Eddie chose not to question it and kept swinging towards the fire, spotting Deadpool on every other building. ' _Was he teleporting?'_ Eddie thought to himself. ' _I didn't ask about his powers so he might be. Or maybe flying? No, that's probably not it. Yeah, probably teleporting. Is that all he has? What other power does he have? Super strength? Heat vision? Wealth? Is he like Iron Man?'_

“Oh shit.” Eddie heard Deadpool say, having been on the top of a building a little ahead of him.

“What’s wrong, D-” Eddie went silent when he spotted the city below him. Everything was demolished and covered in flames. The only proof of life where the muffled screams from people trapped beneath the rubble. Eddie was just thankful he didn’t really have asthma or he’d probably be dead by now. “Quick, call out for people! Save as many as you can!” 

Deadpool nodded and leapt off the building, Eddie following soon after. 

Eddie couldn't help but feel touched by how much Deadpool was genuine in his attempts to save people. He saw him comfort a little girl who got scared when she saw his mask and assumed he was a bad guy. He even gave her a lollipop after he got her to safety. It felt nice to have someone on his side for once. Usually people he met in his line of work tried to kill him. It was a nice change of pace. He didn't have time to enjoy the satisfaction as he heard a woman cry out from a partially collapsed building. 

"Help! Please!" She sobbed from inside. 

"I'm coming!" Eddie made his way inside, careful to stick close to the ground to avoid the smoke. she didn't sound too deep inside the building. She probably would've made it out, though Eddie assumed she was stuck under something. 

"Please hurry! I don't think the roof can hold much longer!" She was right. It looked like the roof would completely collapse at any second. 

He managed to make his way safely into the burning corner store where he spotted the woman on the ground, a decently large chunk of debris pinning her leg to the ground. 

"P-please-" She coughed out. 

"I got you, don't worry." Eddie assured her. He only had a split second to prepare himself as he lifted the fallen debris. It was like carrying a box for him but to her it was like the weight of a truck no doubt. 

"Oh, thank you," He heard her say. 

"Of course. Now let's get you-" Eddie turned but, instead of seeing the woman, a red balloon took her place. It was a typical red balloon with the words "I <3 Derry", which immediately put him in edge since whoever put the balloon there obviously knew where he grew up. Who knew whatever else the person could know? 

His confusion gave it enough time to float up to his face, obscuring his view, and popping a lot louder than what was normal. It was like a gunshot when it exploded, causing Eddie's ears to ring. 

If there's one thing Eddie learned about his senses, it's that loud noises were a bitch. What was loud to a normal person was like a fucking bomb to Eddie. It was no wonder that he ended up ignoring the burning building around him to clasp his hands over his ears. 

Despite the loud ringing in his ears that flooded over any other sound, he heard a voice. It was as clear as day, almost as though the voice was inside his head. 

" _We all float down here, Eddie."_ The voice said before breaking into hysterical laughter. The ringing seemed to get even louder as well, along with the laughter. 

\---

Richie was so fucking tired of New York already. He was only really there to see Eddie. Was that so much to ask? Of course it was, since he wasn't even there for a full day before he met Spider-Man and ended up having to save a bunch of people from some large explosion that happened out of nowhere. God, being Deadpool was exhausting. 

He really didn't remember how it happened. All he knew was that he got in an accident, he agreed to some experimental procedure, and now he could get shot ten times, burned alive, chopped into pieces, and fed to sharks and still survive. It was fucking crazy. He overall was okay from the procedure aside from the fact that his eyes were now solid white. He looked fucking possessed at all times though he wasn't blind. If anything, his eyesight was still pretty shit so he had to wear contacts. 

The suit first started off as just sunglasses to hide his eyes but he felt like being some fucked up hero and decided to just do it in his free time. Which happened to actually be a lot of time. 

As much as he'd hate to admit it, he was nervous about seeing Eddie. He hadn't told him he was coming so it was a surprise but what if he thinks he's a freak? Sees his eyes and gets scared? 

_'No, Eddie isn't like that._ ' Richie thought to himself, handing the wheezing man in his arm to the paramedics. 

"Is that everyone?" The paramedic asked. 

"How am I supposed to know? I just grabbed everyone I could," Richie turned to look at the blaze, trying to spot any sign of distress. As far as he knew, he saved everyone around. _'Everyone still alive.'_ He thought bitterly. 

"Is Spider-Man safe? Did he make it out?" Richie asked, not to anyone in particular. There were several 'no's and murmurs. "Where is he? Anyone see where he went?" A loud pop from somewhere within a building answered his question. ' _Fuck.'_

He teleported into the building, nearly being impaled in the process. How was he supposed to know the poll would fall right when he got there? 

"Spidey? Spidey, where are you?" He called out. He didn't get any answer so he continued to make his way into the building. For a corner store, it was pretty big… too big. There was no way it was as big as it was. It was like the size of a supermarket. "Some weird witchcraft is going on here…" Richie mumbled. 

He made his way inside, narrowing avoiding falling ceiling debris and random shit. Something felt wrong about how big the store was. It genuinely was too big. It wasn't until he turned into a aisle full of creepy clown dolls and figures did Richie know something was absolutely wrong. 

"Oh Jesus-" It was the only part of the store that didn't seem to be on fire. You could probably stand in the center of the aisle and completely survive. The dolls were all intact and fucking disturbing. Most of their heads were turned in Richie's direction, the ones who didn't have their heads turned looked like their eyes were following him. There were two in particular that disturbed him. 

They both had the typical white face and red nose most clowns did, both had red hair, though one of them seemed to have slightly more orangeish than red, and seemingly had sharp teeth. That was where their similarities ended, however. One had red makeup coming from his lips that went over his eyes, eyes that appeared to glow yellow, his costume being very worn and gray, and red balloons in his hand. The other was very different, with his vibrant red hair, multicolored outfit and balloons, and blue eyes that almost seemed yellow depending on what angle you looked at them. 

The only working lights in the building flickered above these two, which sat directly next to each other. They looked like the ringleaders of the weird clown-only circus aisle Richie found himself in. 

"This is fucked." Richie said to himself, trying not to look at the dolls as he made his way down the aisle. The more he went down the aisle, the longer it seemed. He turned around and found himself next to the same two clowns. They were both giving him a fucked up grin, almost teasingly. 

"Spider-Man?! Give me a sign you're alive, at least!" Richie called out, still staring at the two clowns, fearing that the moment he looked away from them, they'd attack. 

"Rich!" A familiar voice called from down the clown section. 

"E-eddie?!" Richie turned around spotting his best friend, who was holding onto his bleeding arm. He spent no time rushing over to him, checking out his arm

"Richie! I was j-just shopping for things- a-and th-the explosion-" Eddie cried. Richie had no idea how Eddie recognized him but he didn't care at the moment. He needed to help him. 

"What happened to your arm?!"

"Glass. Went right into my arm. God, it hurts, Richie, please-" Eddie sobbed. 

"I'm gonna get you out of here, Eds, I promise," Richie held both sides of his face, trying to comfort his crying friend. 

"R-richie?" Eddie asked quietly. 

"Yeah, Eds?" Richie didn't get a verbal response as his friend and love of his life shakily raised his hands and lifted his mask. 

The feeling of Eddie's lips meeting his made Richie forget all about Spider-Man. About the burning building they were in. About the blood dripping from Eddie's arm. It was all he ever wanted. He had missed Eddie for years since he moved and he was finally here in his arms. It was perfect. Until it wasn't. 

Richie felt something slick and slimy drip from Eddie's mouth, prompting him to immediately jump backwards. Eddie had gotten considerably paler and more sickly, with black - slime? Slobber? - seeping from his mouth. 

"C'mon, Trashmouth, wanna play loogie?" The not-eddie laughed. The slime that managed to get into Richie's mouth tasted like a mix of blood and vomit, almost making Richie himself throw up. Instead he decided to back as far away as possible but only managed to walk into a shelf, the same one with the two main clowns. 

"Who are you, where's Eddie **?!"**

"What's wrong? Don't wanna kiss the wheezer? Don't want to confess how you've kept your _dirty little secret_ for nearly thirteen years? Don't wanna admit that Bowers was right and that you were a-" Richie stopped him by pushing him into the shelf full of clowns behind him, knocking everything off of it. The Not-Eddie glanced up at him, his eyes glowing yellow as a wicked snarl took the place of his previously teasing smirk. 

_"Beep Beep, Richie."_ He growled before jumping towards him, the teeth in his mouth turning razor sharp. Richie tried teleporting out of the building, only turning out in the opposite side of the aisle from where he originally was. The clowns, again, had their heads and eyes turned to be constantly facing him, the only thing being different was that the main two clowns had stood up somehow. 

"What the fuck?" 

_"What's wrong, Trashmouth? Scared of clowns?"_ Not-Eddie laughed, however his voice seemed significantly deeper, _"Aren't they just a reminder of what you really are? Just a d_ **_amn clown! A loser who's gonna die alone and forgotten! Even Eddie knows it. "_ ** His voice turned to a completely different one, no longer even recognizable. 

Richie shook his head and closed his eyes shut. _'This isn't the real Eddie. This is some monster. Eddie doesn't hate you. This isn't real. It's not real it's not real it's not real it's not real it's not real it's not real it's not real…'_ Richie opened a single eye and nearly shit himself. 

The fake Eddie was gone but a man dressed exactly like one of the clowns was grinning at him with his sharp teeth. Specifically looking like the one holding the red balloons wearing gray. He wasn't too sure, but he could've sworn he heard the clown say ' _You'll float too'_ before It's sharp teeth snapped at him, but missed when he fell back and knocked over the entire shelf behind him, revealing a Spider-Man who was curled up on the ground. When Richie snapped his head back to face the clown, it was gone, along with the dozens of clowns. 

He didn't really give himself to think over what happened before running over to the curled up hero. He could figure out what the fuck that was later. Right now, he needed to help Spider-Man.

"Hey, hey, Spidey, are you alright?" Richie bent down and gently put his hand on his shoulder. The Hero grabbed his arm and slammed him against the wall nearby, clearly startled. It took him a moment to recognize him before his let him go. 

"Oh god, Deadpool, I'm sorry- I didn't… are you okay? What's up with your mask… and what's that black stuff smeared on your mouth?" Spider-Man asked, reaching out for him, though he was shaking. Richie instinctively grabbed him by his wrist before he could touch his bare skin. 

"N-nothing. Let's just get outta here." Richie shook his head. He wrapped an arm around the hero before teleporting out of the burning building. 

"So… you can teleport?" Spidey asked once he saw they were on a building safely away from the fire. 

"Sorta. I myself can't but I have a device that teleports me and whatever I'm touching wherever I want to go. Just gotta think of where I want to be and then I'm there." Richie frowned when he noticed Spidey was still shaking, "Hey, you okay? You're like a Chihuahua."

"Huh? Oh, I just… there was a balloon that popped and it was really loud. Like, really fucking loud. My senses are enhanced so it fucking hurt. Then… There was a voice… It kept repeating something. ' _You'll float too_ ' in my head. It kept getting louder and louder until you touched me and it stopped. Pretty fucking weird right?" Spidey let out a humorless laugh, stopping when he noticed Richie wasn't laughing or even smiling along with him. 

"I went into the building to find you but… there was this fucking aisle full of clowns that I just couldn't escape from. I even tried teleporting but it didn't work. I saw one of my friends and… he uh, he tried attacking me and then he suddenly turned to one of the clowns who said ' _you'll float too'_ before he tried to eat me. Unless I'm drunk or high, which I might, that shit was real."

"How do you know? What if it, like, was a hallucination?" Spidey asked. 

"I just… I just know," Richie frowned, unconsciously stoking his fingers across the black slime on his mouth. Spidey must've understood, at least to a certain extent, since he didn't question him any further. 

"Do you… wanna go get something to eat? Take a little break from whatever the fuck happened in there?" 

"Oh? A date? You should know I'm not that kinda girl, Spidey. Get to know a gal first." Richie placed his hand over his heart. 

"Do you want to or not, jackass?" Spidey huffed, however there was no aggression in his voice. 

"Yeah, sure, why not? Though, I must let you know I don't sleep with people until after the first date. I'm no whore." Richie earned a playful smack on the arm. 


End file.
